James Ryan (Unnatrual)
Backstory James Ryan lives in the Unnatrual universe, parallell to the Superiors. He is a 26 year old man who was turned into a werewolf by the Emporor of Werewolves himself, the Nameless One. Due to his high-class heritage, Ryan is much more powerful than the average werewolf. As this universe is parallell to the Superior Universe, and as Ryan has extremely similar features and peronality to the Superior Spider Man, he is possibly the same person, but in a different timeline. Ryan, at 23, took a trip to the Germany to test his knowlege of German, which he was taking a class in. He went on a guided hike through the Black Forest, but was seperated from his group, and got hopelessly lost. He eventually wandered into the part of the forest that had long been reserved for the werewolves, and in exchange, they would refrain from hunting outside of their territory (this was a covert agreement with the German govornment, who wanted to keep their existance from the public, and also to protect their civillians from werewolves, which wouldn't hesitate to kill humans for food. ''Note, ''the werewolves of the Black Forest had been breeding for hundreds of years, and no longer had human forms. Other werewolves around the world could change from human to wolf, to wolfman, to werewolf, to manwolf at will (this will be explained in more depth later. The German's had simply declared the area a nature preserve, and surrounded it with double-layered barbed wire. Evidently it had worn down, as James was able to easily pass over it into the lycan's territory. The werewolves reported an intruder to their commander (the equivilent of police cheif , which was strange. Usually they would have simply devoured him. The commander realized this and reported ''that ''to ''his ''superior, who reported it to the King of that group of werewolves (who was the Emporor of them all, the equivilent to the vampire's Dracula. The Nameless One) He was, to say the least intrigued, and went to investigate Ryan. As soon as he came near him, he smelled it. Something that told him that there was something special about him. And he sensed a threat. He attacked and managed to land a bite on Ryan's shoulder. James, shocked and in pain, struck out with his hand. He was wearing a watch. Made of silver. When his instinctual backhand struck the Nameless One in the eye, blinding him instantly, and flooding him with pain. The Emporor recoiled and stumbled off in the other direction, while Ryan ran desperately for his life, escaping the area. He hid in a tree stump, and lost conciousness. When he awoke, he found himself strangely recovered. He found that he was easily able to find his way back to civilization. He had no idea what had attacked him, but doctors in Berlin confimed that it was a massive wolf. He also discovered that he had been gone for 8 days, meaning that he slept in that hollowed out tree for a minimum of 5 days. He also discovered that he had apperantly lost his watch somewhere, but it had left a burn on his wrist. He returned to the United States, as he had decided that he didn't really like Germany. It is unkown exactly how he discovered his lycanthropy, but it couldn't have taken him more than a couple of weeks, as a werewolf is forced to transform under the full moon. After he saved his friend Alice Masters (possibly a parallell universe version of the Superior Black Widow) from a vampire, he decided to begin hunting down the vampires in New York City, and became a slayer, along with Alice. Alice eventually was bitten by Count Plauguis, a vampire who specialized in killing slayers, and became a vampire herself, but was a slave of the Count. When James killed Plauguis, Alice was released, but remained a vampire. James kept up his partnership with her, and she continued being a slayer, despite the fact that they should now be enemies by tradition. When Alice, with James's help, dethroned Count Aranhoe, who was impersonating The Great and Mighty Dracula (his actual title. He (Dracula) didn't especially like it, as he felt that it was too pompous, and preferred to be referred to as "Count.") she became legendary as both a slayer and a powerfull vampire, and Dracula gave her a Count's title. Eventually, James killed the Nameless One, the Emporor of Werewolves who had first tried to murder him, but fate had a different idea. When they were both comfortably seated on their thrones, life threw another screwball at them, and their friend Charles Rich, (Possibly an alternate reality version of the Superior Iron Man) was kidnapped by vampires. When they arrived there, they were ambushed by a group of both vampires and werewolves, bent on vengence, and even though they were all able to escape, they were all bitten many times, and mutated. They were werepyres. (Well, technichaly Alice was a Lycanpyre, but that is mostly besides the point. The Werepyre Chronichles had begun, and they wouldn't end. He is ranked as a tier A supernatrual threat by the BSC (Board for Supernatrual control). After his transformation into a werepyre, a movement to upgrade him to tier Z is pending. Personality See Superior Spider Man personality Werewolf Overveiw A human only becomes a werewolf if they are bitten by one and the wound is left to fester. The strength of the lycan that infected the human decides the strength of the new werewolf. The ranks of werewolves are these: Normal, Commander, General, Prince, King, and the one Emporor. (There are few familial relationships between these "royals." Those are simply titles) There are several forms a lycan can take on. They are: A human (obviously), a wolfman (a slightly more muscular, massively stronger, much harrier, and with sharp and long teeth and claws. A werewolf, a massive, bulky, muscular, hairy humanoid with the face of a wolf. A Man-Wolf, even larger and more powerful than the werewolf. The wolf (duh. It's just a OP wolf with a human's mind) and the UberWolf, a oversized and incredibly strong wolf, with a limited mind, but is unarguably the deadliest of all of the forms. A werewolf has no choice but to transform under the full moon. They are strongest at midnight under a full moon, and weakest at noon on the day before a new moon. Vampire Overveiw A human becomes a vampire if he is bitten on the neck by a vampire and survives. A vampire is incredibly strong (but not as much as a werewolf) agile, fast, and stealthy. A vampire's cloak and cowl is to a vampire what a towel is to a hitchiker. It can block sunlight, garlic, wooden weapons, and holy water. However a vapmire's cloak is bonded to the vampire, so holy water will ignite them. Other than their weaknesses, if a vampire is wounded, it will heal, unless it is compleatly pulverized. Vampires can also turn into bats, and this protects them from sunlight, but it also greatly weakens them. Also, a vampire is only harmed by the rising sun. If they stay in the shadows for about one hour after the sun begins to rise, they can prepare for it and deal with nothing but sunburn. However, if they stay in complete darkness, then they will be harmed by the sun if they are suddenly thrusted into it. Powers and Abilities Tier: 8-C in weakest form, noon new moon. 7-A in strongest form, midnight full moon. (From now on, I will only list stats for this (7-A) ideal state) 6-C as Emporor of Werewolves, or as Werepyre. Name: James Ryan Gender: Male Origin: Unnatrual Classification: Human\Werewolf Attack Potency: Large Building Level + (actual destructive capacity) Multi City Block (Could harm foe with Multi City block durability) Higher as Werepyre or Emporor of werewolves. Speed: Supersonic movement speed. Massively Hypersonic reaction speed, perhaps Reletivistic. Higher as Werepyre or emporor of Werewolves. Lifting Strength: 700 tons. As much as 1200 tons as Emporor of werewolves, perhaps 1100 tons as Werepyre. Striking Strength: Large Building Level + See Attack Potency Durability: Town Level. Town Level+ or city level as Emporor of Werewolves or as a Werepyre) Heals so fast in moonlight (particularly under a full moon) that he is practically unkillable. This advantage obviously can't be used in the day or when not under the light of the moon. Stamina: Almost infinite. Regains stanima during the night, and has enough to fight through an entire day, essintially giving him unlimited stanima. Range: Can do damage with extremely loud howl at 350 yards, but is otherwise limited to melee. However he can leap at great speeds and accelerate to nearly his full speed in almost no time whatsoever, so he can hit someone at signifigant distances exremely quickly. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above average human, but no genius. Weaknesses: He is weaker the smaller the phase of the moon. Silver weapons can do more damage to him then others. If splashed with holy water, loses his ability to turn into a werewolf for 24 hours. As a werepyre, weak against garic, crosses, holy water, and becomes weaker in sunlight to a greater degree. Could also be easily killed by the ultimate Werepyre killing weapon; A silver cross, tipped by a wooden point, coated in garlic and dipped in holy water. Friggin deadly. Powers and Abilities: Notable Attacks and Techniques: Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Unnatrual Category:Werewolves Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Leaders Category:Animal Category:Stealthy Characters